


Peter/MJ Holidays

by captasha007



Series: Peter/MJ [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fouth Of July, Halloween, Holidays, Idiots in Love, New Year, Precious Peter Parker, Pregnancy, Valentine’s Day, precious michelle jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captasha007/pseuds/captasha007
Summary: A small one-shot of the two love birds’ holidays.





	Peter/MJ Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if you have to read the other part first to be able to understand this one? I guess? I guess not? Either way, go check out my other story.
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy ;)

**4th of July.**

 

MJ groans loudly as she throws herself into her mattress, landing face forward. Lately she has been feeling like crap, every morning she’s been throwing up, suddenly getting lightheaded here and there, she could smell stuff and instantly get nauseous, she’ll have these _strange ass_ cravings, and her boobs were sore all the sudden.

What the _hell_ is going on with her?

The only time her boobs hurt it’s when she’s on her period.

And speaking of periods, she’s late….

 

That’s when it hit her like a _goddamn_ train.

 

She gasps and abruptly lifts her upper half up, sets herself on her elbows. Michelle widely stares at her pillows. She _can’t_ be pregnant, can she? But yet all the signs were there, and she _definitely_ hasn’t had her period, she’s _never_ late and she’s already _two_ weeks late.

 _‘It_ _can’t be_. _No, no nonono.’_

MJ scrambles to get her wallet from her night table. She grabs the wallet and walks out of her room to get her phone, that was on the kitchen counter, and go buy a _pregnancy test_. She needs to get out of any doubts and be _sure if_ she’s pregnant. And of course she’s not going to buy the test around her neighborhood, probably somewhere else in Queens. Or another city. Hell, even in another state.

As soon she grabbed her phone, it went off, she didn’t even bother to look who was calling, she just runs her thumb across the screen and answers the call.

“Hello?” She said once she brought the phone to her ear.

_“MJ, hi!”_

Great, _just_ the person she needed.

“Hey, Pete. What’s up?” She sighs and leans her hip on the counter. Lip between her teeth.

 _“What are you planning for today?”_ Peter asked her from the other line.

“Umm, nothing. Why?” She wraps an unconscious arm around her stomach while the other was still holding the phone to her ear.

 _“Aunt May suddenly is not working, so she and I quickly planned a small gathering for today. We’ll be at this secret spot we know at six, and we’ll be lightening up some fireworks, Ned is coming too, and we cooked some food, we’re bringing snacks, drinks and then after that, we’re having a sleepover! - so what do you think? Wanna come?”_ Once Peter finished his rambling, MJ sighs and closes her eyes.

“Peter…”

 _“You can just come and eat if you want, you don’t have to stay,”_ He insisted. She could _bet_ he had his damn begging eyes right now, the ones that _always_ get her.

Michelle groans and glances at her wall clock, seeing it was almost 5:30 pm. She rolls her eyes and walks back to her room. “Okay.”

Peter chokes on something he was drinking, or maybe his own saliva, probably expecting her to decline. _“_ ** _Okay_** _,_ _meaning like, you’re coming and just eat? or_ ** _okay_** _like -_

“Bye, Parker!” Michelle ends the call as she playfully rolls her eyes again and dumps her phone on her bed, going to her closet to get some clothes.

She’ll worry about the pregnancy test later.

—-  — —-

Michelle slides herself through the broken fence of an abandoned park. Technically they _weren’t_ trespassing, since it got no sign of ‘private property’ or ‘no trespassing’. So…

She walks further up a small hill as she grasps her backpack strap. She must admit, the place was pretty cool, because it was calm compared to the crowded NY. MJ soon sees her friends sitting on top of a big blanket on the grass, May happily taking the snacks out while the boys were quietly pulling out the fireworks from a backpack.

When Peter _suddenly_ snapped his head towards her, making her stop dead on her tracks. _How_ in the absolute hell did he hear her? She was at least _300 ft_ away from them, what the actual fuck?

“MJ!” Peter broke into a big smile as he scrambles to stand up and carelessly lets the backpack on his lap drop to the ground. She slowly starts walking again, seeing him jog towards her. “You-you came?” He keeps smiling as he stops in front of her.

“Yep. Happy fourth, Parker,” Michelle was feeling a hot blush coming up to her neck.

“You too, MJ.” He looks at her dreamily while Michelle blows a loose hair out of her face, _feeling_ the blush on her cheeks now, she shyly smiles back at him. Even though she was _just_ wearing a loose red tank top and blue jeans with white Converse, MJ looked _beautiful_ in Peter’s eyes.

“Hi, sweetie!” May hollers from the spot she was, interrupting their _own_ fireworks. MJ clears her throat and sheepishly walks past him, walking towards the older Parker, who’s smiling ear-to-ear.

“Hi, May,” The curly haired waves at her and then nods her head at Ned. “Was’sup, loser number two?”

“Hey,” Ned frowns and shakes his head, resuming his task with a smile.

Peter smiled to himself, still giving them his back, and looks down to his sweaty hands, he hears MJ’s greetings. He then turns around and sees MJ _beautifully_ smiling at May and Ned, Peter smiles fondly and walks back to them.

Later on, they’ll pretend Peter didn’t _stare too long_ at her. They’ll pretend MJ didn’t _actually_ blush under his gaze. They’ll pretend Peter and MJ didn’t sit _too_ close to each other while seeing the fireworks lighting the sky. He’ll pretend that he didn’t feel the world going in slow motion and his breath taken away when Ned handed MJ a lighten up sparkler as she smiled brightly while watching the sparkler. She’ll pretend she didn’t feel butterflies when she glanced up to see Peter looking right at her, seeing her like he was the _most precious_ human on earth.

They’ll _keep_ pretending they don’t have feelings for each other.

 

* * *

 

 

**Halloween.**

 

Peter glances over MJ, who’s laughing at whatever May told her. They were at May’s apartment to celebrate Halloween, just the four of them.

Like always.

The girls were in the living room while the boys were grabbing some snacks in the kitchen.

But there was some ‘tension’ for the past days, since MJ and Peter had a small argue over _Kyle_ being ‘too friendly with her.’

MJ was pretty upset with him, but she wasn’t going to ask him for forgiveness. Since _he_ was the one who got all heat up on her.

 _Pfft_ ! Michelle _doesn’t_ say sorry first.

Peter glances over at her again and smiles warmly, seeing her on her costume. She was a ‘beer belly redneck’, _hilariously_ wearing a dirty wife beater that stopped on the half of her 5 month pregnant belly, a fake mustache, a netback trucker cap, and some loose jeans that were secured, with a thin rope, around her hips.

He was dressed as a ‘scarecrow’, Ned was a clown, and May as a pirate. Nothing compared with MJ’s costume.

“Just _talk_ to her, dude!”

Ned’s hissing snapped him out of his daydreaming, he looks at his friend. “I-I can’t! She’s still pretty mad at me!” Peter hissed back.

Ned rolled his eyes and shakes his head at him, giving up on making his _stupid_ friends talk to each other again. They have no hope. So he’ll let it be.

Peter sighs and glances again at MJ, who _glances_ at him too at the same time he did, both of them quickly averting their gaze. He feels a blush on his neck while _strictly_ setting his eyes on finishing fixing his plate with chips, his eyes stubbornly looking at the plate. He heard Ned walking back to the living room, and then a bit later, hears _another_ type of steps coming at him.

“Since you’re not talking to me, I will,” MJ announced, making Peter _slightly_ jump, not expecting her. He leaves his plate and slowly turns around, sees her a few steps from him, she had her arms crossed. Michelle sighs and shyly looks at him. “I’m sorry, for whatever I did, to upset you, Petey,” MJ muttered.

Peter began to shake his head repeatedly as he reluctantly walked towards her. “No, MJ. _I’m_ the one sorry for the way I acted the other day,” He timidly looked down to his feet as he stops in front of her. “I shouldn’t have done that to you _and_ Kyle,” He mumbled too, enough to her to hear.

MJ shakes her head, reaches for one of his hand with one of hers. “It’s okay, Peter -

“ _No_ , MJ,” He interrupted her as he looks up at her, brown and brown intensely gazing, “I was rude to you. Sorry,” He told her.

(May and Ned were ‘ _secretly_ ’ spying on them from the living room.)

MJ gulps and nods her head, tangling his fingers with hers, she smiles up at him, both of them giving in to the magnetic force pulling them together, _slowly_ closing the gap between them until the tip of their noses were touching, (her fake mustache and cap in their way, but they didn’t care to mind) both leaning in _until_ May’s phone went off.

Everyone in the apartment was startled by the loud ringtone, ruining the moment between MJ and Peter, whose hands left from each other’s, May embarrassingly answering her phone. Peter sighs deeply as he feels a blush on his face and MJ clearing her throat.

“A-are you hungry?” He asked her nervously. Michelle smirks and lifts an eyebrow at him.

“Is there enough for a _plus_ one?” She gestured at her belly.

Parker chuckles and nods his head. “ _Always_ ,” He gently cupped her elbow and guided her towards the counter, “I like your costume by the way,” Peter threw her a side smile, MJ huffs a laugh and shrugs a shoulder as both of them fix themselves some snacks.

“I found it on the internet - it’s pretty cool right?”

“Yeah, It is cool,” Peter throws her again a smile and looks down to his plate, smile never leaving his face, then back at her. “Happy Halloween, MJ.”

“Happy Halloween, Pete.”

At the end of the party, MJ won the best costume, winning a bag of gummy worms and a 20 dollar gift card.

 

* * *

 

**Christmas.**

 

“Thank you _so_ much, May!” Peter beamed at his aunt as he admires his _Star Wars Imperial Star Destroyer_ lego set, Ned excitedly wowing the lego set.

“You’re welcome, buddy,”

The four of them were in May’s apartment, giving their secret Santa gifts. MJ had already gifted Ned. Ned gave May. May gave Peter, who’s currently setting his Christmas gift down to give his present to _MJ_.

“Well, I-I got MJ - well, _obviously_ because she’s the one left and I’m the only one who hasn’t given their present -

Someone (Ned) coughed awkwardly behind Peter, who smiles nervously at MJ. She grins and sits straighter on her seat as Peter extends his arms and gives her the gift. “Hope you like it.”

She smiles and takes the box from him, putting it on her lap, MJ unwraps the gift.

The curly haired gasped quietly as she stared down the _presents_ Peter gave her, she glances at him quickly and sees he’s nervously watching her. The others as well, (May and Ned knew what Peter got her, since they helped the poor anxious guy pick out his girlfriend’s Christmas gifts.)

MJ bites her lip as she reaches into the box to grab the professional camera, _still_ on its box, showing it to the rest. Michelle admires the camera box as she breathes out a small disbelief laugh, she _always_ wanted a pro camera, but couldn’t afford it because they were too expensive. She looks at Peter and smiles widely, Peter anxiously returning it, she then settles the camera next to her and excitedly sticks her hand inside, taking out a sketch kit and then a nice white t-shirt that said ‘Girls can do anything’ in black letters. Michelle laughed and shows it to the others, whom laugh too.

MJ thought that was all inside the box, but then she caught some more clothes on the bottom, so she grabs it, notices it was a cute little gray _onesie_ paired with white shoes and striped gray and black pants.

She reads the front of the onesie and smiles fondly. It said ‘Dad and I agree Mom’s the best’. Michelle chuckles and looks over to her boyfriend, who’s fiddling with his fingers, she breathes out. “ _Peter_.”

“If-if you don’t like the presents, that’s fine, MJ. I can return all of it and give you the money if you like, buy whatever you’ll _actually_ like, it’s not that you _have_ to like the gifts I gave you-

“Peter,” Michelle chuckles and _beams_ at him. “I like it,” She assures him and looks down at the outfit he bought for _their_ son. “I _love_ it, actually,” She said and looks up at him again. “Thank you.”

Peter shyly scratches the back of his neck as his cheeks tinted pink. “You’re welcome, MJ - but actually, May and Ned helped me with them,” He told her and points towards his aunt and best friend, whose smile at MJ.

“Thanks, guys,” Michelle chuckles.

“Well, _Peter_ bought them,” May smiles over at her nephew, who’s still blushing from his girlfriend’s gratitude. Michelle smirks and began putting her presents back inside.

They ate dinner, talked, laughed, then washed dishes together. They all decided to watch Christmas movies for the rest of the night. Peter offered MJ one of his PJs for her to be comfortable, since she forgot to pack hers on her backpack.

Ned was preparing the movie while May was popping some popcorn for them as Peter gently leads MJ into his room, giving her some sweatpants and a big shirt for her belly to be able to fit. MJ thanks him and stays next to the bed while Peter begins walking across of the room, to exit and give her chance to change. MJ watches him walk away and when he reaches the ajar door, her eyes catch a small _mistletoe_ hanging under his doorway.

She slowly smiles and looks back at Peter, who’s opening the door wider. “Peter,” She called him and he turns around, stops _right_ under the mistletoe and nods his head at her. Michelle chuckles and grins, the sly asshole _hanged_ a mistletoe. _Or_ maybe it was May or even Ned. She might thank them later on.

MJ keeps grinning and sets the pjs down on his mattress, walks towards him. “There’s a mistletoe,” She told as she points on top of him.

Peter frowns and looks up, frowning even more when he saw the _indeed_ mistletoe hanging there. How the hell it got there. Michelle immediately knows he wasn’t the one who hung it, so she _will_ thank May or Ned later then. “Yeah, there is,” Peter whispered, still confused and looking at the mistletoe.

“You know the rules, right, _Petey_ ?” MJ’s question brought his head down to look at her. He chuckles nervously and gulps, nods slowly as his eyes widen. Michelle smirks and grabs his face on her hands, pulling him towards her and kissing the _hell_ out of him, Peter quickly caught up and sets a hand on her hip and the other one goes behind her, on the doorframe.

Later that night, Peter and MJ spend their first Christmas as a couple, curled up and cutely feeding each other snacks, watching the ‘wet bandits’ triggering bobby traps Kevin placed.

“Merry Christmas, _ya filthy animal_ ,” She whispers on his jaw.

Peter snorts. “You too, MJ,” He leans his head on hers.

 

* * *

 

**New Year’s Eve.**

 

 _“Hello, Peter. Mr Stark is informing you there’s 30 minutes until midnight,”_ FRIDAY’s voice filled Peter’s room in The Avengers Facility.

“Okay, thanks, FRI,” He told the AI.

Here’s the thing, Tony wanted _all_ the Avengers reunited for New Year’s, something about, ‘wanting to start the New Year _together_ .’ So _obviously_ Peter was invited and he invited his family, which was consistent by May, and Ned. (But Peter was bummed out because he invited Ned, but he couldn’t come because he was going out of town with his family.)

 

**Few hours ago…**

Peter was pretty nervous all day, hoping _MJ_ would get along with the superheroes, (since she’s not too smitten, like almost the whole damn world, towards the group of superheroes. _With_ the exception of Black Panther and Black Widow, of course, Michelle _secretly_ love them,) not that she didn’t _like_ the rest, just that she’s _skeptical_ about them.

He drove May and MJ to the Facility and arrived, seeing the party on _full_ blast already, lights and music coming out of it. He helped MJ’s pregnant ass out of his car as May waited for them.

“Okay,” Peter holds MJ’s hand and intertwined his fingers with hers while the three of them walk towards the entrance of the main building of the Facility. “What _ever_ they say or _do_ , please ignore them, MJ,” He told his girlfriend, who frowns and looks at him strangely.

“Peter,” May chuckles as she shakes her head, smile on her face.

“Why?” Michelle asked confused. Peter sighs, reaching the sliding glass doors, and scratches the back of his neck with his other hand. The young Avenger notices the party was being held in the lobby.

“Well -

“Underoos!” A loud voice called him across the room, making Peter wince and scrunch his face.

“Because of _that_ ,” He mumbles to himself as he turns his attention towards _Tony Stark_ walking over them with a glass of whiskey in his hand. The billionaire smiled widely as he opens his arms, Peter uncomfortably standing there. “Hi, Mr Stark,” He waves at his mentor with his free hand as the other one was squeezing MJ’s hand.

Tony nods at him and raised his glass towards May, who smiles politely at the man. “Hi, May,” Tony greeted her.

“Hi, Tony,” May friendly replied. Ironman cockily smirks and returns his eyes to Peter _and_ his plus one. He smiles like the Cheshire Cat when his gaze fell on Michelle, who’s sporting a _bored look_.

“And look who we have _here_ !” Stark yelled (not necessary) through the loud music, he keeps smiling as he extends his free hand towards her. “ _Finally_ I get to meet you, MJ. Right?”

The curly head smiles forcibly and let go of Peter’s hand to hand shake Tony’s, _tightly_ . “It’s _Michelle_. Nice to meet you too,” She smiled ‘innocently’ at the billionaire, who clears his throat and breaks the hand shake, straightened himself.

“So _you’re_ the girl little Webs knocked up, huh?” Tony lifts an eyebrow. MJ raises hers too, eyeing the man up and down, making him feel naked. Peter glances between his girl and mentor, feeling the tension between the two.

“Mr Stark..” Peter nervously chuckles, trying to break the tension. May awkwardly clears her throat and huffs a breath, eyes going somewhere else.

“The one and only,” Michelle _slightly_ lifts her chin and stares at him. May claps her hands together, earning their attention.

“I’m gonna go... _over_ there,” She awkwardly points towards the snack table, Peter shaking his head at her, silently _begging_ her not to go and leave him with these two firecrackers. Michelle turns her head to Tony again and tilts her head to the side, frowning at him.

“And tell me, _Mr_ _Stark_.”

“Uh-huh.”

Peter lets a shaky breath out as Tony crosses his arms defensively, ready to respond the young woman, and MJ squints her eyes, she says, “How _exactly_ -

“Hey, Tony!”

Peter now let a long relief breath out, _knowing_ by heart who’s voice belonged to. _‘God_ **_bless_ ** _America,’_ the Spider-Man smiled widely as Steve walked towards them, looking sharp _af_. The blond smiles at them and pats Tony’s shoulder once he reaches them.

“Hey, man. Pepper’s looking for you,” He told the billionaire, who nods his head and sighs deeply, bringing his arms to rest on his sides.

“Alright,” He pats Steve’s back and looks at MJ, who’s eyes _widened_ at the sight of the Captain, “ _Michelle_ , it was nice meeting you,” Stark faked a smile and politely nods his head at her.

“ _Likewise_ , Mr Stark,” Michelle returns the fake smile. Tony walked away and caused Peter’s Spidey senses fade. Phew! The tension was palpable that it even triggered his Spidey Senses.

Steve kept smiling, unaware of the tense situation, and looks back at the young two.

“Hi, Pete,” Steve greets the youngest of them as he leans in to bro hug him, Peter smiles and hugs him back, the blond steps back to politely introduce himself to Michelle, who’s still _starstruck_. “Hi. Nice to meet ya, you must be Michelle? I’m Steve Rogers,” The Super Soldier charmingly smiles at her and sticks his hand out to her.

Michelle _now_ knowing why people loved the Captain. He was charming as _fuck_.

MJ nods quickly and abruptly brings her hand out to shake his _large_ hand. “I know,” She blurted and instantly cringes for saying that. Peter bites his lip, trying not to laugh while Steve chuckles and breaks the hand shake, the Soldier says,

“Oh.. okay, well -

“I-I meant, like I _know_ you from the PSA’s from school and _obviously_ because you’re a historical person and it’s _not_ because I’m _obsessed_ or something,” MJ sputtered. Is _this_ how Peter always feels whenever he’s nervous?

“They _still_ show those PSA’s? _Ugh_ \- It’s fine,” Steve rests his hand on his hips and smiles again. “I’m glad you could come to meet us and to our _little_ gathering,” He told the couple.

Peter snorts and shakes his head. “ _Little_?” He lifts an eyebrow at the Captain, who laughs and nods his head.

“Right?” He agrees with Peter. Tony’s ‘little’ gathering for New Year’s was actually a ‘gathering’ of 50 people (possibly more.) Steve was about to ask something else, when a _redhead_ suddenly appeared next to him with two glass of wine in her hands.

And MJ’s eyes _almost_ bulged out of her skull.

“Here you go, Rogers,” _Natasha_ said while giving Steve a glass, Steve grabs the glass as he thanks her.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Michelle breathes out while still _freaking_ out over the Black Widow standing in front of her. The three of them looked at the curly haired. Natasha lifts an eyebrow playfully and smirks.

“Woah, the Captain’s here, miss,” She jokes and kept the smug smirk on her face.

“ _Hey_ ,” Rogers frowns at the redhead, who’s smiling full now and ignores the Captain, she instead goes to shake Michelle’s hand. Peter silently watches them and grins to himself.

“Hi, Peter - and _you_ must be Michelle,” Natasha said after she hugged Peter, then both women shook hands.

“Y-yes, ma’am - it’s MJ, actually,” Michelle stammered nervously, breaking the hand shake and smiling brightly.

Natasha chuckles and nods her head. “ _MJ_ , please call me, Natasha. I feel old when someone calls me like that,” She waves her hand dismissively and Steve rolls his eyes.

“You’re not old, Tasha,” The blond assured her. Natasha smiles and turns her head to see him.

“I know I’m not. Not like _you_ anyway,” She comments and stubbly sips her wine as Steve frowns again and gasps at her.

“ _Hey_!” He chuckles while the young ones smile at their funny interaction.

MJ giggles and looks at them fondly, her _whole_ perspective on superheroes shifting, _this side_ of them the world will _never_ see. They’re humans after all. She smiles and blindly reaches for Peter’s hand, linking their fingers, she decides she’ll begin to like a _bit_ more the heroes. _Even_ Stark.

“Oh!” Natasha suddenly exclaimed as she hands Steve her glass. “I need to go now, I forgot _little_ _Rogers_ is errant asking for candy to his uncles and aunts, _knowing_ he’ll get candies with just giving them the ‘puppy eyes’” She told, starting to walk away, but Steve stopped her.

“I’ll help you, babe,” He said, making MJ’s eyes widen _once_ more, hearing Steve call Natasha, ‘ _babe_ ’. The Soldier turns towards the curly head. “Nice meeting you, Michelle,” He politely said goodbye.

“You too. And it’s MJ,” Michelle smiles at the man, who smiles brightly and nods his head.

“Alright, _MJ_ ,” Steve looks at his teammate, who’s happily watching them talk and bond. “See you around, Pete,” Rogers jerks his chin as a goodbye while Natasha waves bye at them.

“See ya, guys,” Peter waves back as they see the blond and redhead walk away to look for their _two year old son_.

And as soon they’re gone, MJ snaps her head towards Peter, eyes still comically open. “They’re a _couple_ !?” She shrieks, making Peter smile. “ _And_ have a kid!?” Michelle’s mouth stays open, waiting Peter for him to respond. He chuckles and shrugs, knowing how his girlfriend thinks about the ‘rare’ couple. But yet, it’s just like her and Peter, she’s sarcastic and cold and he’s all sweet and nerd.

 _‘I guess opposites_ **_are_ ** _attracted to each other,’_ MJ thought to herself.

“I know they _seem_ ‘not compatible’, but you _haven’t_ seen them work and just when they’re around each other, MJ. They’re like a well-oiled machine, chemistry _radiates_ out of them,” Peter admirably spoke of the super couple.

“She’s so witty and cunning, he’s _so_..”

Peter smirks, glances over her, he starts walking towards a small group of people talking, and pulls her with him. “Kind hearted? Boy scout? Nice? Righteous? -

“ _Hot_ . He’s so _hot_ ,” MJ smiles teasingly at Peter, who rolls his eyes playfully.

“ _If_ I had a penny every time someone said that.”

Michelle chuckles and pulls him back, making him stop walking ahead of her. Peter turns around with a smirk, he wasn’t mad about his girlfriend calling someone else hot, he was actually amused MJ was having a _stroke_ meeting Steve and Natasha. But he’ll play along with the annoyed boyfriend act.

Michelle chuckles again and wraps her arms around his neck, as long her big belly allowed her, and Peter rests his hands on her hips, lips tightly shut trying not to laugh. “But _not_ like a _certain_ nerdy guy in front of me,” She smirks, dainty fingers playing with the end of his hair on his neck. Peter sighs dramatically and then smiles so bright, causing her feel butterflies.

(Or _maybe_ it was her baby moving, either one.)

“Well, that _certain_ nerdy guy _enjoyed_ watching _someone_ getting starstruck, fangirling over at _least_ two Avengers,” He snorts loudly and starts laughing. Michelle frowns and playfully pushes him by the shoulder.

“ _Pfft_! Of course I wasn’t, Parker.”

“ _Sure_ you weren’t.”

He later introduced her to the rest of the Avengers, who _teased the_ **_fuck_ ** _out of him_ in front of MJ. Peter, _obviously_ , getting impossibly embarrassed by their teasing in front of ‘ _the girl knocked by Web-Head_ ’, (that’s how they called MJ just to tease him.) Michelle, who’s _enjoying_ hearing somebody else mocking the hell out of him besides her.

He quickly finished introducing her to the team and lead her towards his quarters, wanting to show her his room _and_ the ‘cool stuff’ he had there. Peter happily and animatedly talked to her about the Facility and how he works with the team and some other stuff while MJ smiled at him the whole time, knowing this was important to him, that he’d _dream_ about being _a goddamn Avenger_.

“So this is it,” Peter stopped by a door and passed his hand through a scan beside the door, which it opened instantly. He opens the door wider to let MJ walk in. “ _Spider-Man_ ’s room,” He sighs as Michelle takes in his room and he reaches his neatly done king sized bed. “Ned would be _so_ jealous of you,” Parker chuckles and sits down on the bed with a small bounce.

Michelle notices the big ass modern room had the bed, two night tables, two dressers, one of them with a mirror, a small lounge area in the corner of the room with a plasma tv on the wall, a _huge_ floor-to-ceiling window with an amazing view of a beautiful green forest, and two doors that she still doesn’t know what’s behind them.

If he has _this_ amazing room, why buy an apartment? Or was it just another excuse to come up to Syracuse?

“Ned _will_ be jealous - and I thought you had an apartment?” MJ turns around to see him, sets a hand on her lower back and one on her belly.

“I do,” He nods and leans back on the bed, resting his weight on his elbows. Michelle frowns.

“Peter, this place is _huge_ . Why would you buy an apartment _if_ you have this room? _In_ the Avengers Facility?” She asked and walks towards him.

Peter shrugs his shoulder. “I dunno,” He starts and straightens himself and helps her to sit next to him, when MJ walked to him, with a grunt. “I guess because I’ll have a place to call home? I offered May to move in with me - she refused though,” He told her. Michelle chuckles and nods her head.

“Typical May.”

“Yep,” Parker smiles and then gasps loudly, widens his eyes. “Oh! Let me introduce you to _KAREN_!” He stands up quickly and turns around to see her excitedly.

“Karen? Who’s she?” MJ chuckles as she sets a hand on the mattress and another on her belly. Peter smiles brightly and walks towards the Stark-Pad on his night table.

“My AI,” He grabs the tablet and starts tapping on it, swiping several times and tapping again and again, on the screen.

“Oh, the one inside your mask?” MJ tilts her head, watching his side perfil.

Peter nods his head repeatedly while still tapping and swiping on the tablet. “Yeah. But let me transfer her into my room.”

Michelle smiles fondly at his dorky nerdiness self, she waits as he transfers his AI to the surrounding system installed in his room.

 _“Hi, MJ,”_ KAREN’s voice suddenly fills the room, slightly startling her.

“Woah,” MJ whispered while Peter smiles widely at her as he sets down the Stark-Pad where he got it.

 _“It’s nice to finally meet you,_ **_personally_ ** _,”_ The AI said.

“Hi, KAREN - you’ve _seen_ me before?” Michelle tilts her head in confusion.

Peter’s smile flutters a bit, suddenly getting nervous that KAREN _might_ say something she _isn’t_ supposed to tell his girlfriend. “Uh, MJ doesn’t need to know that, KAREN -

 _“Of course!”_ The Artificial Intelligence chipped in, _“He’s been stalking you since high school!”_ She told MJ, who’s looking over a stammering Peter, _who’s_ beginning to sweat uncontrollably.

“Wh- _what_ !?” Peter chuckles forcibly and shakes his head and looks anywhere but MJ. “ _KAREN_ ! That’s _not_ true! What are you talking about?” He chokes out nervously.

 _“You sure did, Peter,”_ KAREN calmly said. _“I can prove it if you want - I have footage when you asked me for advices on how to ask MJ out. And when you declared your_ **_immense_ ** _crush on her, when you dreamily talked about MJ’s-_

“O _kaaay_!” Peter grabs the Stark-Pad and quickly disabled her, all while MJ started laughing out loud. “That’s enough,” He sets the tablet down and turns to see Michelle with a bright red face.

“Aww! I was having fun!” MJ protested as she fades her laughter.

Parker smirks and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I bet you were.”

“I like KAREN,” Michelle smiles sweetly at her boyfriend, who’s still embarrassed.

_“Hello, Peter. Mr Stark is informing you there’s 30 minutes until midnight.”_

“Okay, thanks, FRI,” Peter walks towards Michelle, who’s frowning at the new voice. “ _That’s_ FRIDAY. Mr Stark’s AI,” He explained before leaning down to kiss her as he places a hand on her belly.

They stayed a little bit more in his room, he showed her his bathroom, his walk-in closet, and some other stuff he had in his room. Soon they walked towards the main lobby and saw everyone gathering in front of a huge screen that showed a countdown, reading a minute left until New Year.

“Alright, everyone!” Tony yelled somewhere in the room, since everybody was excitedly talking to each other. “Be ready!” He yelled again as the timer was now under 30 seconds.

Peter and MJ were besides May, who was happily blowing on a party blowout while holding upwards a confetti popper. The young couple holding hands as they hold a party blowout also on their free hand, MJ smiles fondly at the people around her, at the heroes, their family and friends. She then looks at her left and sees May, who’s still blowing on her noisemaker as she excitedly waits for the clock reach 12:00. MJ now turns to her right, seeing Peter already looking at her, with those huge puppy eyes. They smile at each other as suddenly everyone around them started counting down.

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1!”

MJ abruptly grabs him by his jacket, startling him a bit. “What -

“Come here, Parker,” She muttered and kisses him while everyone in the room screams.

 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

 

MJ and Peter kept kissing, feeling confetti and streamers falling onto them, blowouts noise filling their ears. But it was like it was only them two in the room, kissing and ignoring the yelling. Michelle breaks the kiss and smirks smugly at him. “Happy New Year, Pete,” She whispers as Peter dumbly nods his head.

What a good way to start the year.

“Happy New Year, MJ,” He whispered back. He stole a quick kiss before resting his forehead on hers and places his hands on each side of her stomach, thumbs running up and down, eyes closing and mouth forming a smile when he felt his baby kicking his palms. “Happy New Year, _Son_.”

 

* * *

 

**Valentine’s Day.**

 

Peter Benjamin Parker was stressing the _fuck_ out.

This is the _first_ time he’ll give a Valentine’s gift to MJ _as his girlfriend_ . Obviously he has given her presents in the past years, but as _a friend_ . Now he feels the ‘obligation’ to give her something a _Boyfriend_ would give his _Girlfriend_ . And the day was _today_.

 _“You_ **_still_ ** _haven’t got her anything? Peter, just buy her some flowers or teddy bear,_ **_or_ ** _some chocolates,”_ Ned suggested through their phone call. Peter groans as he plopped into his bed at the Avengers Facility.

“ _No_ , Ned. I want to buy her something else than the traditional, it’s our _first_ Valentine’s as a couple - _my first_ time celebrating with a girlfriend too.” He argued, finished with a huge sigh, he closes his eyes.

“Then your heart will tell you the _perfect_ present,” His best friend said. “C’mon, dude. Don’t stress too much.”

He sighs again and forces himself to not think too much about it while Ned starts telling him about his day at school.

He did end up buying her roses, _and_ a heart shaped chocolate box. (He bought her favorite ones.) _But_ he also bought her _something_ else. Four things, to be precise.

Anyhow, that brings him here, in front of MJ’s apartment door, sweating and nervously (and awkwardly) holding a red gift bag on one hand and the other one the bouquet and the box, while waiting for her to open the door. He hears her steps coming towards from inside, his heart beating faster, MJ opens the door.

“Peter…” She smiles and then sees the gifts he bought her.

 _Shit_. She only bought him two.

“ _Wow_ ,” Peter chokes out, any coherent thought erased from his brain, because MJ was looking _absolutely_ beautiful with her hair down, in _his_ dark green flannel shirt with a white tank top, (the flannel was unbuttoned), black jeans with her white Chucks. “MJ, y-you look, amazing,” He smiles dreamily as she shyly tucks her hair behind her ear.

“Thanks, Peter. You look _amazing_ too,” She smirks at him.

“I bought you this,” He stretches his left hand, where he was holding the roses and chocolates, and smiles at her.

Michelle chuckles and grabs them. “Thanks, Pete,” She smiles brightly. “Let me set them on water very quick,” MJ opens her door wider, in case he wants to come in while she’s walking towards her kitchen. “So, where we going?” She asked, grabbing a clear vase, she set the box and roses down on the counter.

Peter walked in and sets the door ajar, grips on the gift bag on his right hand. “Somewhere,” He grins while watching her fill the vase with water. Michelle chuckles and glances at him over her shoulder, then she grabs the roses and puts them in the vase.

She smiles at the vase with the roses and sets the vase in the middle of her small table. ”Ready?” MJ asks as she grabs her purse _and_ Peter’s present box from the couch.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

They drove to a decent restaurant that Peter reserved a while ago (they both agreed nothing too fancy, just casual). They talked, ate, and laughed during their date. Soon, they cleared out the table for them, as a cue for them to give the gifts. MJ started, she grabs her purse and digs in to get the small box from it.

“I saw you eyeing them the other day,” She smiles as she hands him the wrapped box. Peter smiles back and grabs the box from her hand. “Happy Valentine’s, babe,” Michelle watched him as he eagerly unwrapped the present.

“MJ!” He stage-whispered as he opens the box and sees a nice fancy watch paired with sunglasses. “This is _so_ cool! Thanks!” He beams at her and reaches forward to kiss her quickly, then sits back to grab the bag down beside him, he gives it to her. “Here. I-I hope you like it,” He bites his lip while seeing her setting the bag on her lap and opened it, grabbing the _teddy bear_ out of it. MJ chuckles and hugs the plushie to her chest, sets the bear on the table as she sticks her hand once more. She sees into the bag and grabs two velvet boxes from the bag, Peter nervously watching her.

Michelle glances up at him and gives him a quick smile, grabbing the teddy bear and put it back inside the bag, where she sets it down. She opens one of the boxes and smiles widely at the sight of a necklace with a mini book charm of ‘Human Bondage’ (aka her favorite book), suddenly her emotions got the best of her and feels tears pooling her eyes, Peter immediately gets concern, “Wh-why you’re crying? You don’t like it? Are you crying because you hated it? O-or you’re crying because you loved it? Do you want me to -

“ _Parker_ ,” MJ chuckles wobbly and shakes her head, reaches to grab his hand. “I love it,” She firmly told him, making him to visibly relax as she smiles at him. “Thank you,” Michelle squeezes his hand as he reaches to wipe her tears.

“Open the other one,” Peter softly whispers, letting go of her hand. She sniffs and nods, closing the one with her necklace and opens the other one, seeing a _beautiful_ silver simple ring in it. She lets a small quiet gasp and looks over Peter.

A promise ring.

To be honest, she was _slightly_ disappointed that it wasn’t an _engagement_ ring, but at the same time she was hell of relieved.

“You’re welcome,” Peter said as chuckles, knowing _all_ what those beautiful big brown eyes were telling him.

“Once he’s born, I’m adding a _Spider-Man_ charm to it.”

He smiles warmly and reaches to grab the velvet from  her and slide the ring into her finger….

 

—- — — — —-

 

Two years later, when he proposed to her and happily slide the engagement ring into her finger (of course after she said yes), she took off her promise ring and slides into her necklace alongside with the mini book charm, _and_ the Spider-Man charm she later added, that he gave her on their first Valentine’s.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading! 
> 
> ;)


End file.
